Mortal Kombat: Chronicles of Eternity
by QuietDreams13
Summary: A novelization of the events from Mortal Kombat 1 through Armageddon, told mostly from the point of view of my original character, Ashlynn. This was originally just for my own entertainment, so please be nice, it's just for fun. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Hong Kong, Earthrealm**

This could not possibly be the boat she was supposed to board. Ashlynn heard a murmur from the crowd around her as the vessel came to a halt. It was built of wood, old and dull, and looked as though it would barely hold a crew, let alone the fifty or so people who were supposed to be boarding it.

"Are you okay?" Ashlynn snapped out of her reverie and realized that the crowd had begun to pass her by, headed for the boat.

The man who had spoken was classically handsome, and seemed somehow familiar, as though she had seen him somewhere before. Although it was the middle of the night, a pair of sunglasses rested on top of his head.

"I'm fine, sorry," Ashlynn said. "It's just…is that really the right boat?"

The man smiled and started walking, so she followed him. "Apparently," he said. "Looks like something from a bad horror movie."

As Ashlynn trailed behind the rest of the group, a chill crept into her bones. Strange, since it was the middle of June, and it had not been cold earlier. "I'm Ashlynn, by the way," she said.

"Johnny Cage," the man replied nonchalantly. He paused for a moment, as if he were expecting some sort of reaction. Not knowing what else to do, Ashlynn simply smiled. "You don't know who I am?" he asked, obviously surprised.

"Were you, er…on TV, or something?" Ashlynn asked.

His mouth fell open, but just as he was about to speak, a figure darted past, nearly knocking him over the railing of the ship. "What the hell's your problem?" he shouted.

Ashlynn, who was busy picking up the suitcase Johnny had dropped, did not have time to react before the other man had her new acquaintance by the shirt collar.

"Say that again. I don't think I heard you right the first time, mate."

From what Ashlynn could see in the dim light, this man was no joke. He wore a sleeveless vest, no shirt, and his face was unshaven. Covering the right side of his face was a metal plate, with an eyehole that seemed to glow red in the darkness.

"Do you know who I am?" Johnny demanded, pushing the man backward.

"I know you're about to leave this boat in a body bag," the man replied. He was holding something in his right hand, and Ashlynn was almost sure it was a knife.

"Johnny, I don't think-

Johnny held up a hand, "I can handle this. Listen, all I'm saying is that you need to watch where you're going."

"You know what I think…?"

Before he could finish telling Johnny what he thought, another man approached them. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Nothin' that concerns you," the man with the red eye replied.

"This isn't even worth fighting over," Ashlynn said. "Just let it go."

Johnny held up his hands in surrender, "Fine."

The red eyed man looked each of them over before hurrying off into the darkness.

"You almost started the tournament early," said the new man. "I'm Liu Kang."

A few hours had passed, but Ashlynn could not make herself sleep. Instead, she roamed the deck of the ship, watching the handful of others who were still awake as they did the same. She stopped near the railing, staring out over the dark water.

"I've never liked traveling by boat."

Ashlynn jumped, startled, and looked to her left. Standing there was a man in shabby white robes, with silver hair that fell over his shoulders. She had not even heard him approach.

"Sea sickness?" Ashlynn asked.

He smiled. "No, boats are just too slow," he said. "There are faster ways to travel."

"I guess," Ashlynn said, turning back toward the water. "I think it's relaxing, though."

"Enjoy it while you can."

"What?" She turned back, but he was gone.

Ashlynn returned to her cabin to find Liu and Johnny still awake. Apparently they could not sleep either. There was also another man asleep in the corner of the cabin.

"You don't understand," Liu said. "It's not just a competition. The outcome of this tournament will decide the fate of Earth."

Ashlynn sat down next to Johnny, who was laughing hysterically. "Could you be any more dramatic?" he said. "I don't care what your myths and legends say, it's a martial arts competition, that's all. And when I win, I'm going back to the states to rub it in the critic's faces."

"What legends?" Ashlynn asked, ignoring Johnny's impatient sigh.

"The Mortal Kombat tournament was created by an order of Shaolin monks, ages ago," Liu began. "Its purpose was to protect Earth from being invaded by tyrants from other realms. Once a generation, warriors from around the world are invited to compete."

It was an interesting story, and Ashlynn had always been intrigued by old legends. "Wait, who exactly are they defending it from?" she asked.

Johnny rolled his eyes, but Liu continued anyway. "Centuries ago, the tournament was won by a sorcerer named Shang Tsung." A disgusted look came over his face as he said the name. "He was in service to the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. In order to enter the realm of Earth, Kahn's forces have to win ten tournaments in a row. Shang Tsung had won many tournaments, but before he could claim his tenth victory, he was defeated by a warrior representing the Shaolin."

"If they lost, then why would we be here?" Johnny asked. Despite his best efforts, he too was listening to the story now.

"Shang Tsung returned to Earth, after being punished by Kahn, and brought with him a Shokan warrior named Goro." Before Ashlynn could ask what a Shokan was, he continued the story. "Goro defeated Kung Lao, who was the Mortal Kombat champion, and claimed the title for himself. Afterward, Shang Tsung took control of the tournament, alienating the Shaolin. Up to now, Goro has won nine Mortal Kombat victories. This will be the tenth, and if he wins, Earth will be forfeit."

He finished, and Ashlynn felt as though she should give him a round of applause or something. It was a fascinating legend, and one that she had never heard before.

"Yeah, great story," Johnny said. "But that's the thing, it's just a _story_. There's nothing special about this tournament, there's no emperor trying to take over the earth, and there's no sorcerer."

"Fine," Liu said. "Don't believe me. You'll see for yourself soon enough."

Ashlynn listened to them argue for a while before finally drifting to sleep.

It was just past dawn when Ashlynn followed her two companions as they left the ship. The cold that had been clinging to her bones since the night before vanished, replaced by a warm breeze. The ship had stopped near the beach, and they had to travel by little skiffs to the shore.

"Where are we?" Ashlynn asked, mostly to herself. Her invitation had revealed the date of the tournament, but not the location. The island they had arrived at was enormous, with towering trees that stretched far off into the distance.

"Shang Tsung's island," Liu said.

"God, here we go again," Johnny sighed, lugging a large suitcase over the side of the skiff.

Straight ahead was a stone structure that stood even taller than the trees. It was flawlessly built, with an angled roof and a number of adjacent buildings that branched off in all directions. They followed a wide path through the trees, until they reached the ornately carved front doors where a man stood, apparently waiting for them.

His exquisite clothing was odd, but gave him the appearance of a wealthy aristocrat, as did his perfectly kempt beard and hair, which he had pulled back into a long tail.

"Who's-

"It's Shang Tsung," Liu said, before Ashlynn could finish her question. Johnny simply rolled his eyes again.

The man waited for the group to be silent before he addressed them. "Welcome," he said, extending his arms in greeting. "You are here to compete in Mortal Kombat, the great tournament that has been held on this island for generations. I am Shang Tsung, and during the tournament, my island will be your battleground."

Ashlynn glanced at Johnny, whose mouth had fallen open slightly. "Okay, so there's a guy named Shang Tsung," he whispered. "That doesn't mean he's a wizard."

"Sorcerer," Liu corrected.

"Some of you may even have the distinct honor of facing Prince Goro, our reigning champion," Tsung continued. "Until then, my home is your home." He gestured with one hand, and the doors behind him began to creak open. "The tournament begins tomorrow. In the meantime, I would suggest that you all get some rest. You'll need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Shang Tsung's Island, Earthrealm**

Ashlynn had been staring at the immense amount of food in front of her for nearly five minutes. She was hungry, but a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach kept her from eating. The dining room was filled with fighters from various places around the world, but the topic of conversation remained the same: the tournament.

"Are you going to eat something, or are you just going to watch us eat?" Liu asked.

"I think I need some air," Ashlynn said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Liu and Johnny both shrugged and went back to their conversation.

The palace grounds were eerily silent as she made her way along a covered walkway, and every shadow seemed to shift and slide along the walls. She had entered the tournament to prove to herself that she was a skilled fighter, and that her life actually mattered. It was something she had been trying to prove for a very long time.

Something moved behind her, and she spun around, startled.

"Where are they?"

Ashlynn found herself facing a tall blonde woman. Her face was a mask of anger, and she had a gun pointed straight at Ashlynn's head.

"Whoa! Put the fucking gun down!" Ashlynn yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My men, where are they?" the woman demanded.

"Your men? I don't know what you're talking about," Ashlynn replied. "I'm just here to compete."

The woman stared at her for a moment longer, and then finally lowered the gun.

"Who are you?" Ashlynn asked.

"Sonya Blade," the woman said, passing her by. "And before you ask, my reason for being here is none of your business."

"Wait, maybe I can help…"

Sonya ignored her and kept walking, until finally she disappeared into the darkness. Ashlynn stood there for a while, wondering if she should tell someone that there was a crazy woman walking around with a gun.

"Ashlynn, there you are."

Once again, Ashlynn was startled. It was the man she had spoken with briefly on the boat, the man in white robes.

"I…wait, how do you know my name?" she asked. She could not recall introducing herself.

Before he could reply, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage rounded the corner.

"Hey, we felt bad about letting you go off by yourself-

Johnny stopped, seeing the robed man. Liu, however, did not look surprised.

"Lord Raiden," he said, bowing slightly.

"Lord?" Johnny snorted. "So we have princes and sorcerers, and now a lord, huh?"

"You still don't believe me?" Liu asked.

"No, I think you're full of shit," Johnny replied, and Liu glared at him.

Ashlynn was watching the man called Raiden, who smiled. "I've been looking for you all," he said. "We have a lot to talk about."

"We don't even know who you are," Ashlynn said.

"I just told you!" Liu said, exasperated.

Raiden held up a hand, and Liu took a breath. "My name is Raiden, God of Thunder and protector of the realm of Earth."

"Is everyone on this island out of their mind?" Johnny asked, "What the hell is going on?" Suddenly, there was a loud crack and a blinding flash of light, and Johnny spun around to find Raiden standing behind him. He leapt back a few feet, a look of disbelief on his face. "How in the…" He trailed off, too stunned to finish.

Ashlynn looked at Liu. "It's all true, isn't it?" she asked. "You weren't making it up."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you both," Liu replied, shaking his head in annoyance.

There was another flash, and Raiden was now sitting on the railing of the walkway. "If Goro retains his championship, Outworld will have won ten tournaments in a row," he said. "And the emperor will be free to enter this realm. You are all that stands between Shao Kahn and the destruction of Earth."

"What about the other fighters?" Ashlynn asked. There were at least fifty other people entered in the tournament. "Why aren't you talking to them?"

"They are all skilled warriors," Raiden said. "But I have looked into their souls, and yours. There is something in each one of you that stands out from the rest. Like it or not, you have been chosen. One of you will decide the fate of Earthrealm."

"Goro is a Shokan warrior," Liu said. "Even the Great Kung Lao couldn't defeat him."

"But youcan," Raiden said. "Goro is mortal, and he can be killed. He is not invincible, and neither is Shang Tsung, remember that. The tournament begins tomorrow, get some sleep."

Despite Raiden's instructions, Ashlynn had not gotten much sleep. She rose early anyway, and made her way down to the courtyard, where the rest of the fighters were beginning to gather. She had no idea when she would fight, or who she would be facing, so her nerves were on edge.

In the center of the courtyard was a large stone platform. She assumed that was where at least some of the matches would take place. The rest, Raiden had told them, could come at any time, in any place on the island, so they needed to stay alert. Someone could attack her on the way to the bathroom for all she knew. It was unsettling.

Standing on the opposite side of the platform, Ashlynn spotted Sonya Blade, the woman she had run into the night before. She was standing apart from everyone else, and her eyes darted suspiciously around the courtyard. She was dressed in the same clothes that Ashlynn had seen her in before; a black tank top, olive green cargo pants and black combat boots. Had she not thought to pack any other clothes? Ashlynn hesitated a moment before making her way through the growing crowd. This woman had, after all, nearly blown her head off.

Sonya's looked up sharply as she approached, but she did not say anything.

"No apology?" Ashlynn asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You had a gun pointed at my head last night," Ashlynn replied. "Why? What were you looking for?"

Sonya sighed, and her demeanor softened somewhat. "I…I'm sorry, all right?" She said the word "sorry" through clenched teeth, as though it caused her pain. "I'm Lieutenant Sonya Blade, U.S Special Forces. My unit and I were chasing a wanted criminal back in Hong Kong. He boarded a ship so we followed, but when we arrived on the island we were ambushed. My men were captured."

"So how did you get away?" Ashlynn asked.

"I didn't," she replied. "The man who calls himself Shang Tsung told me that if I competed in his tournament, he would release my men. I can't abandon my unit, so here I am. By the way, you haven't told me your name yet, and I've told you mine twice."

"Ashlynn Kross."

Sonya's eyes narrowed suddenly, but she was staring past Ashlynn. Making his way up the steps of a large dais was Shang Tsung, surrounded by a company of armed men. He scanned the growing crowd, and then sat down in the oversized chair that was positioned at the top of the dais.

"Bastard," Sonya muttered. "I bet he gets some sick enjoyment out of this, watching us fight each other."

Tsung's eyes moved in Ashlynn's direction and she quickly looked away.

Twenty or so minutes passed before the rest of the fighters arrived in the courtyard. Liu and Johnny joined Ashlynn and Sonya as they waited for something to happen.

Finally, Shang Tsung rose from his chair. "Liu Kang," he said with a small smile.

Strange, Ashlynn had expected a flowery speech, like the one he had given the day before. But he said nothing else, so Liu made his way onto the platform and waited.

The man Liu fought looked normal enough, but the way he moved was vicious, almost animalistic. Ashlynn watched Liu Kang with fascination as he fended off blow after blow, as though he could predict his opponent's next move. She had never seen anyone fight with such flawless skill. Shang Tsung's face remained blank as he watched. She could not guess what he was thinking.

Ashlynn fought her first opponent that morning. He was a small man, but his moves were lightening fast. She had defeated him without much trouble, but the entire time she could feel the eyes of Shang Tsung and the other fighters on her. Thinking about the fight still made her a bit nauseous, it was the first time she had ever killed anyone. The sound of his neck breaking as his head snapped backward still echoed in her mind.

It was still early, so Ashlynn had decided to explore more of the island. If it were not for the ever present sight of Shang Tsung's palace, it would be easy to get lost. She could still see the looming structure through the trees in the distance.

The world tilted, and Ashlynn fell hard, banging her chin into the ground. "Dammit…" she muttered, as she untangled her foot from the root that had tripped her. Still mumbling to herself, she stood and brushed the leaves and dirt from her clothes.

A scream sounded nearby. Ashlynn froze, trying to pinpoint where it had come from. It came again, closer this time. Suddenly, something burst through the trees onto the path in front of her. A man slumped to his knees. His clothes and skin were singed, as if he had been in a fire, and his face had been so badly mangled that it was hard to make out any features.

Ashlynn had not taken two steps when another figure emerged through the trees. He wore black and gold, and his face was covered by a mask, leaving only his eyes visible. He did not notice Ashlynn as he approached the man on the ground.

Her first instinct was to help the poor man, but she had to restrain herself. This was someone else's fight, and according to the rules of the tournament she was not allowed to interfere. His eyes fell on her just as the masked man drove a blade through his chest.

Ashlynn let out a small gasp, and the masked man turned toward her. His eyes were silvery white and without pupils, and they were focused on her. He stared at her for a moment, and then she was blinded by a flash of fire. When she could see again, he was gone. All that remained was the lifeless man on the ground.

"Scorpion."

Ashlynn stifled a scream and spun around, only to find herself face to face with none other than Shang Tsung. "What?" she stammered, heart racing. She did not like being alone in the woods with this man, especially if everything Raiden had told her was true.

"The warrior in black and gold, he calls himself Scorpion," Shang Tsung said. "You should pray to whatever god you worship that you never have to face him."

Ashlynn glanced at the dead man on the ground, and then quickly turned back to Shang Tsung. "I can handle myself," she said. She was not sure whether she was trying to convince Tsung or herself.

"No doubt," Tsung said. "I watched you fight earlier, and I must say I was impressed. You are more skilled than you look."

Ashlynn was not sure whether that comment was meant as a compliment or an insult, but at the moment all she cared about was getting out of there as quickly as possible. "Is there something you want?" she asked. "Because I really should go back to-

"There is something, actually," he said. "I'm interested to see your next fight, so I've selected a…special opponent for you. You will face him tomorrow at noon. My guards will escort you to the battleground."

Ashlynn stared at him for a moment. "Fine," she said. "I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't like this, I'm coming with you."

Ashlynn rolled her eyes in annoyance. Johnny Cage had been following her throughout the palace all morning. Ever since she had told him and the others about her conversation with Shang Tsung the day before, it was all they could talk about.

"I'm not a child," Ashlynn said. "I'll be fine."

"I don't trust Shang Tsung," Johnny said. "This could be some kind of trick."

Ashlynn shook her head, but he continued to follow her as she made her way through a set of side doors. Two masked guards were waiting for her, just as Shang Tsung had said.

She followed them for nearly half an hour, around the palace and along a path that lead through the trees and up into the mountains. Finally, they emerged from a narrow pass.

"What the hell is that?" Johnny breathed.

Up ahead were two enormous braziers, situated atop stone platforms. Spanning the distance between them was a long bridge, which overlooked a pit of razor sharp spikes the length of two full grown men.

Ashlynn tore her eyes from the pit of spikes to see Shang Tsung waiting atop the nearest platform.

"Welcome," he said. "This arena is my personal favorite." He gestured toward the bridge, but Ashlynn did not move.

"This can't be where you expect me to fight?" she said.

The sorcerer stared at her as though her question made no sense. "Of course it is." He smiled. "Unless you wish to forfeit?"

Her eyes narrowed. "No," she said.

Ignoring the protests of Johnny Cage, she made her way past Tsung and out onto the bridge. From her vantage point, she could see the whole island, all the way out to the sea. The wind was strong, and Ashlynn took a breath, trying to balance herself.

On the other side of the bridge, something moved. A figure emerged, and she had no idea where he had come from. It was as if he had materialized from the stone itself. Most of his face was covered by a mask, just like the man she had seen the day before, but he was dressed in dark greens, and his clothes looked tattered, as if he had been wearing them for a very long time.

As he made his way across the bridge to where she stood, his eyes caught her attention. They were a bright shade of yellow, with vertical slits that expanded and contracted as he looked her over.

Ashlynn glanced back to see Shang Tsung still standing on the platform with a smug smile on his face. "Reptile, finish her and you will have proven your loyalty to me," he said.

Ashlynn turned back to her opponent just in time to avoid a right hook to the face. She ducked and came back up, driving her elbow into Reptile's chest. He recovered quickly, and rushed at her with a flurry of kicks and punches. She managed to block all but the last kick, which sent her flying backward.

Ashlynn aimed her foot at Reptile's midsection as he charged her. Her boot connected, staggering him and giving her time to get back to her feet. She rushed toward him, jumping into the air at the last second to deliver a high kick. She met nothing but air. Dazed, she landed in a crouch and spun around. Reptile was nowhere to be seen. Had he somehow fallen off the bridge?

Ashlynn heard a loud _crack, _and her vision was flooded with white light. When she could see again, she was lying on her back staring up at the sky. She managed to get to her feet, trying to blink away the white dots in her eyes. Pain coursed through her head, but she still could not see what had struck her.

Suddenly, something hit her in the abdomen, driving the air out of her lungs. She struck out blindly, and felt her fist connect with something solid. Reptile appeared again, bleeding from a large gash near his eye.

At the sight of his blood, something in Ashlynn changed. Everything seemed to slow down, and she could feel something in the pit of her stomach. A burning, simmering rage that she had to release. Instinctively, she raised her hands and let the power flow through her.

A shimmering orb of green light sailed through the air toward a startled Reptile. It struck him hard in the chest, sending him over the side of the bridge. Ashlynn took a few steps forward and peered over the edge. Her opponent was hanging by one hand, desperately trying to pull himself back up. Ashlynn paused.

"Finish him," Shang Tsung called. "Finish him or the fight is forfeit."

Ashlynn stared at the struggling man for a moment before bringing her foot down on his hand. She did not watch long enough to see his body reach the bottom of the pit.

It was early evening, and the sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon, bathing the island in an orange glow. Ashlynn, Johnny, Liu and Sonya were sitting on the beach, silently watching the sun set. Since the start of the tournament, they had been drawn to one another, and had become fast friends. Although Sonya, still worried about the safety of her men, remained somewhat distant.

"Who were you looking for when you followed the boat?" Ashlynn asked, breaking the silence. "You said you were tracking a criminal."

"His name is Kano," Sonya replied after a moment. "He's the leader of a gang of thugs who call themselves the Black Dragon."

"He has to be more than that if you followed him all the way here," Ashlynn said.

Sonya sighed. "He also murdered my partner two years ago," she said. "Along with a number of other Special Forces agents." She turned away, and it was obvious that she did not want to say anymore about it.

"So, which one of you is it?"

All four of them turned to find Raiden making his way slowly toward them, an inquisitive look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Liu asked.

"Which of you will be the one to challenge Goro?" Raiden asked, and they all looked at one another. "The tournament is nearly at an end. Someone must challenge the champion, and soon."

Ashlynn remained silent. She had barely survived her last fight, so her chances of defeating the Mortal Kombat champion were slim, to say the least.

"I will."

All eyes turned to Liu Kang, but no one protested.

Raiden smiled knowingly. "I thought so."

Muffled voices echoed from the dining room, but the rest of the palace seemed dark and empty. Ashlynn turned right down a dimly lit hallway, lost in thought. Of all the Earthrealm fighters who had been invited to the tournament, only a handful remained. Ashlynn did not know whether it was fate or simply good luck that she was still alive, but either way she was grateful. Tomorrow, Liu Kang would challenge Goro, and hopefully this would all be over and she could go home. All she wanted was to go back to her normal life.

Ashlynn stopped. She was standing at the end of another hallway, but it opened into a room that she had never seen before. In the midst of her thoughts, she had apparently taken a wrong turn somewhere.

The room before her was wide, and lined with thick stone pillars that lead up to a set of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a platform, and beyond that a pair of double doors, one of which was open slightly. She took a few steps into the room, wondering what it was used for. She was curious to see what lay behind the doors, but decided it would be wiser to go back the way she had come before she got even more lost.

Ashlynn turned and nearly walked into a dark figure. She gasped in surprise, and took a few clumsy steps backward. The man who Shang Tsung had called Scorpion cocked his head, but she could not read the expression in his blank eyes.

"Where is Sub-Zero?" he demanded.

"Sub-Zero? I don't know what that is…" Ashlynn replied.

Footsteps sounded nearby and Scorpion looked up. Another man was making his way down the steps. His clothing was similar to Scorpion's, Ashlynn noted, but instead of gold he wore dark blues.

Ashlynn stumbled as Scorpion shoved her violently aside. Once again, she had walked right into the middle of someone else's battle. Not wanting to be caught between the two of them, she sprinted back down the hallway. She could hear the distant sounds of fighting as she tried to find her way through the labyrinth of passageways.

Rays of sunlight shone through marble columns, illuminating the large room. Open on all sides but one, it was connected to the palace by a set of ornately carved doors. Each was inlaid with the image of a dragon, one reaching upwards while the other stretched toward the floor.

Ashlynn's eyes followed Liu Kang as he paced in the center of the room. She stood with the others off to the side, anxiously waiting for the battle to begin. Shang Tsung sat in a chair that rested against the back wall, flanked by a cadre of armed guards, his expression unreadable.

"So, where's this 'prince'?" Johnny whispered.

As if on cue, Shang Tsung gestured toward the doors and two of his guards rushed to pull them open. At first, all they could see was darkness, and then they heard a bone chilling growl that sent shivers down each of their spines.

Ashlynn took a step back, nearly tripping over Sonya. An enormous creature emerged from the doorway. Twice the height of any man, with a torso the size of a tree trunk and four massive arms, the ground trembled with every step he took. Ashlynn tore her eyes away from the creature and glanced at Liu Kang. His face was calm, determined.

Shang Tsung was smiling broadly. He had apparently already determined which combatant would be victorious. "Begin," he said.

Goro let out another bellowing roar, and charged toward Liu Kang with surprising speed. Liu ducked low and delivered a kick to one of the Shokan's colossal legs.

He used this strategy throughout the entire fight, attacking Goro's legs and avoiding his four fists. Ashlynn absently clutched at Johnny's arm every time Liu took a hit. She did not want to watch, but could not make herself turn away.

It seemed like an eternity before Liu delivered one final blow to the giant. Goro teetered and fell to the floor with a thud. His chest rose and fell shallowly, but he did not get back up.

Shang Tsung's mouth had fallen open in disbelief. He rose slowly from his chair, eyes locked on Liu Kang.

"It's over, sorcerer," Liu said. "Go back to your emperor and tell him the tournament is ours."

"No," Shang Tsung said through clenched teeth, his voice barely above a whisper. He signaled with one hand and the guards who surrounded him drew their weapons. Ashlynn and the others rushed to Liu's side.

Ashlynn leapt over Goro's fallen body and slammed her foot into the chest of one of the guards. In the periphery of her vision, she could see Liu battling Shang Tsung. She grabbed the shaft of the guard's spear as he attempted to bring it down on her skull, and twisted it sideways. He stumbled, and she took the opportunity to smash her fist into his jaw. He fell to the floor, blood pouring from his mouth, and she kicked him again, snapping his neck sideways.

Ashlynn turned. Johnny and Sonya were fending off the rest of the guards, but Liu Kang was on the ground a yard or so from Shang Tsung. Something had knocked him backward. Ashlynn kicked aside the dead guard and made her way toward the sorcerer. She took a breath, trying to summon the power she had used in her fight with Reptile.

A ball of green energy formed in her hands and flew toward Tsung. He turned just in time to see it coming, but did not move fast enough to avoid it. It knocked him into the air and he rolled across the floor. Dazed, he pushed himself up and turned toward Ashlynn. His face contorted in rage and he stalked forward, but before he could reach her Liu blasted him with some sort of fireball. Shang Tsung fell to his knees, clutching his singed left arm.

"You're defeated," Liu said. "Surrender, Shang Tsung."

The others had defeated the rest of the guards, and were now gathering around Tsung. He looked up, breathing raggedly, and then lowered his head. There was a sudden flash of green light, and they were all momentarily blinded. When the light receded, Shang Tsung was gone.

"So, that's it? Now we all go back to our normal lives?" Johnny asked.

They were standing outside Shang Tsung's palace, recovering from the final battle. Sonya had finally located her men, and was checking each one of them thoroughly to make sure they were unharmed.

"Yes, it's over," Raiden said. "The Mortal Kombat tournament will be returned to the Shaolin, and Shao Kahn will be barred from entering Earthrealm." He smiled, his grey eyes moving from face to face. "Go home. Celebrate, you deserve it."

"You know," Johnny said as they walked toward the beach. "This would be a great concept for a movie."

"And I'm assuming you'll be cast in the lead role?" Ashlynn laughed.

Johnny just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**New York City, Earthrealm**

A man stood beneath a crimson sky, laughing as the dead began to pile at his feet. There was screaming, chaos, people running to escape their attackers. There was nowhere they could go, nowhere to hide. The streets ran red with blood, and then all was silent, the only sound to be heard was the laughter of a madman…

Ashlynn bolted upright, drenched in sweat. It was the same dream, the one that had been plaguing her sleep for the past week. She took a breath and looked at the clock, it was just past four. She yawned, rubbing her eyes as she walked across the room. It was pointless trying to get back to sleep, so instead she walked into the living room of her apartment, sat down on the couch, and flipped on the t.v. Nothing but infomercials, of course, but it was better than lying in bed.

A knock sounded at the door. A few seconds passed, and then she heard it again. Cautiously, she unlocked the door and pulled it open a crack. A tall, dark skinned man stood in the hallway.

"Ashlynn Kross?"

"Yes…?" Ashlynn said, peeking through the crack in the door.

"We have to talk," the man said, and then added, "Inside."

Ashlynn blinked. "I don't know who you are," she said. "It's the middle of the night, and I'm not letting you into my house. So maybe you should go before I call the police…"

She was startled when the stranger shoved the door open, letting himself in and closing it behind him. "I am the police," he said. "Major Jackson Briggs, U.S Special Forces."

Special Forces?

"Wait, I've seen you before," Ashlynn said. "You were part of Sonya's unit, back on Shang Tsung's island, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "That's why I'm here. I got a distress signal from Sonya two days ago, and then your friend Raiden paid me a visit."

"What happened? Where's Sonya?" Ashlynn asked.

"At first I couldn't pinpoint the location of the signal," he said. "But then I talked to Raiden. Sonya was captured by Outworld forces."

"By Shao Kahn?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's what Raiden said."

Ashlynn ran a hand through her hair, glancing around the apartment. She had just landed a job in the city not two weeks ago and she hated the idea of leaving, but Sonya was her friend. "Okay," she said finally. "Don't worry, we'll find her. I'll go with you."

**The Living Forest, Outworld**

The air was heavy and a strange fog drifted through the trees, making it difficult to see what lay ahead. The thick fog was also the reason that Sub-Zero was now lost. He turned in a full circle, while his companion squinted in the darkness, examining one of the trees closely.

"How can you not see it?" Smoke asked. He reached out to touch the trunk of the tree, but Sub-Zero snatched his hand.

"Don't do that," he said. "Something isn't right about this place."

Smoke crossed his arms. "That's what I have been saying since we arrived," he said. "The trees, they move. There are faces in the trunks, see?" He pointed at the tree again, and Sub-Zero moved closer. He was right, the bark was broken and twisted in places, and it did resemble a face.

Sub-Zero shook his head, backing away from the tree. "We need to go east," he said. "Shao Kahn's fortress is on the other side of the mountains."

"Yes, well, when you figure out which way is east, let me know," Smoke said.

The gray clad ninja sat down on the ground and stretched out his legs. Sub-Zero scowled at him, and then looked toward the sky. The trees were so dense that they blocked out the stars, making it impossible to tell which direction they were headed.

"Did you hear that?" Sub-Zero asked suddenly.

Smoke jumped to his feet, eyes narrowed. Something was moving toward them, Sub-Zero could hear voices coming through the trees.

"Why did I listen to you? I thought you knew where you were going!" said a man's voice.

"I never said I knew where I was going," said another voice, a woman this time. "You said east, so we're going east…I think, and I thought the shortest way would be through the forest. If you have a better idea, then lead the way, or else-

A woman stumbled into the clearing, but stopped when she spotted Sub-Zero and Smoke. The four of them stared at one another for a moment, too startled to say anything.

"I don't know who you are," Sub-Zero said. "But I suggest you go back the way you came."

"I told you this was a bad idea," the strange man said.

The woman ignored him. "I know you," she said, eyes locked on Sub-Zero. "You were at the tournament."

"You're mistaken," Sub-Zero replied quickly. "Now leave. We don't want to fight you."

Ashlynn knew the blue clad man, she was sure he had been at the tournament. Scorpion had called him Sub-Zero.

Jax looked at her. "Let's take them out," he said. "The longer we stand here, the less time Sonya has."

"I will give you one last chance to walk away," Sub-Zero said. He took a step forward, but Ashlynn and Jax held their ground.

"I got the one on the right," Jax whispered, nodding toward the man in gray.

"We don't have time for this," Ashlynn said. "If Sonya really was taken by Shao Kahn, we need to get to her as quickly as possible."

"Wait," Sub-Zero said suddenly. "What did you say?"

Ashlynn hesitated. "Our friend…was taken by Shao Kahn," she said slowly. "That's why we're here, we-

"Ashlynn!" Jax snapped, seizing her arm painfully. "They could be working for Shao Kahn for all we know!"

Ashlynn snatched her arm away, glaring at him. "Because I don't want to fight unless we have to," she said, massaging her arm.

"We do not serve Shao Kahn, I assure you," Sub-Zero said. He paused for a moment, as if deliberating whether or not to go on. "We were sent here to eliminate a sorcerer named Shang Tsung." Sub-Zero's companion looked at him with astonishment, but said nothing.

It seemed their goals were similar, although Ashlynn was unsure if she should trust them.

**Shao Kahn's Fortress, Outworld**

Morning light shone faintly through the high windows, casting an orange glow across the marble floors. Princess Kitana stood with her eyes closed, listening for the sound of the emperor's heavy footsteps.

"Why so sullen, sister?"

Kitana opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair that were nearly identical to her own. Over the course of her long life, the princess had learned many secrets. One of them being that Mileena was not really her sister, as she had been told for so long.

"You are not my sister," Kitana said, giving voice to the thoughts that were in her head.

Mileena smiled, or at least Kitana assumed she was smiling. The lower half of her face was covered by the ever-present veil that Kitana had never seen her without. Her "twin" obviously had a good reason for hiding her face, and Kitana was perfectly happy not knowing what lay beneath the veil.

"Why must you be like that, Kitana?" Mileena said. "I was only trying to have a conversation with my sister."

"You are _not _my sister," Kitana repeated. "You're an abomination, a monster."

Mileena's eyes narrowed and the mocking tone vanished from her voice. "One day, Kitana, I will kill you myself," she said. "When that day comes, I will stand over your broken body and you will know which of us is the rightful heir to the Edenian throne."

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and they both turned quickly. Shao Kahn, flanked by a retinue of guards, entered the room, his face concealed beneath a horned helmet as always. Both Kitana and Mileena stood silent, waiting for the emperor to speak. Whatever he wanted from them, they would obey. One did not defy orders from the Emperor of Outworld.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Living Forest, Outworld**

Ashlynn stopped walking suddenly. The fog had been thick before, but now it was almost impossible to see. She waved her arms in front of her, trying to find one of the others. Her hand connected with something solid, and Sub-Zero appeared from the mist.

"Where's Jax?" Ashlynn asked. "And your friend?"

Sub-Zero's eyes widened, and he turned in a full circle, calling out for Smoke. Ashlynn did the same, yelling for Jax, but there was no answer.

"Something isn't right," Sub-Zero said.

"You think?" Ashlynn snapped. His eyes narrowed, and she quickly added, "Sorry."

He shook his head and held out a hand. "Come on."

"How do you know where we're going?" Ashlynn asked.

"I don't," he replied. "But would you rather stand here and do nothing?"

Ashlynn sighed and followed him through the impenetrable fog, making sure not to let her hand slip from his. She did not want to be stranded alone in this forest.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and her vision was flooded with white. She blinked a few times, dazed, and when she could see again the fog in the immediate area had cleared and Raiden stood before them.

"Oh, thank God!" Ashlynn cried. She had to stop herself from hugging him out of sheer joy. "I have a lot to tell you-

Raiden smiled. "I already know," he said. His smile waned as his gray eyes fell on Sub-Zero. "Lin Kuei," he said sharply. Ashlynn didn't know what it meant, but she assumed it was some sort of title. At that moment, she realized that she had not yet let go of Sub-Zero's hand. She pulled it away quickly, a little embarrassed, but he did not seem to notice.

"Ashlynn, step away from him," Raiden said.

Ashlynn raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Raiden, please," Sub-Zero sighed. "You judge me based on the actions of my brother. I am not him."

"You are Lin Kuei!" Raiden said, his face tensing. "You are a treacherous, backstabbing murderer, and I will never trust you."

"Alright, obviously you two have some issues you need to work out," Ashlynn said. "But I have more important things to do than stand here and listen to you argue. Or have you forgotten about Sonya?"

Raiden tore his eyes away from Sub-Zero, focusing his attention on Ashlynn instead. "Right," he said, regaining his composure. "There's something I need to tell you. Shao Kahn has declared that there will be another tournament, but this time it is to be held here, in Outworld."

"Where?" Ashlynn asked. "At Kahn's fortress?"

Raiden's face fell. "Yes and no…"

"What the hell does that mean?" Ashlynn demanded.

The thunder god sighed. "It means that the emperor has not specified a location," he replied. "It's a clever strategy on his part. If Earth's forces are scattered around Outworld, Shao Kahn has the advantage."

"This is ridiculous!" Ashlynn shouted. "He can't do that, right?"

Raiden shrugged. "He is the emperor," he replied. "And it is his tournament. I'm sorry."

"Can't you at least send me to his fortress?" Ashlynn asked. "I have to help Sonya."

"I'm sorry," Raiden repeated. "The tournament has begun, and I'm prohibited from interfering. I wish I could help you."

Ashlynn's mouth opened and closed, but frustration kept her from forming a complete sentence. There was another blinding flash, and Raiden was gone.

"He…he just left…" Ashlynn stammered. Raiden had vanished, but so had the thick blanket of fog. Maybe he had helped a bit more than she thought. She started forward, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Sub-Zero asked.

"To Kahn's fortress," Ashlynn replied, pulling herself free of his grip. "I still have to help Sonya, tournament or not."

"By yourself? Shao Kahn's fortress is miles from here. It will take you at least a week to get there, give or take." Sub-Zero glanced upward, toward a gap in the endless covering of trees where a few stars shone through. "Our destination is the same, although our goals may not be. I see no reason not to travel together."

Ashlynn crossed her arms. "Really? Because I do," she said. "I've known you all of thirty minutes, and Raiden doesn't seem to trust you, so why should I? He said you were a murderer, if I recall correctly."

"He is wrong," Sub-Zero replied sharply. "And you would be a fool to refuse my help. Wandering the wastelands of Outworld alone…you won't survive ten minutes."

Ashlynn bit back the angry retort that popped into her head. It seemed she had two choices; either try to find her way across a landscape she was not familiar with, and one that was probably full of people who would not think twice about killing her, or trust this masked man. Either way, she figured, her life was in danger. Sub-Zero was staring down at her, his icy blue eyes narrowed, waiting for a response. She still has no idea where Jax had run off to, so the choice was clear.

"All right," she said. "Let's go."

Faint light filtered through the trees, illuminating their strange, twisted trunks. It gave the already eerie forest an even more sinister feel. Sub-Zero stepped over a fallen branch and glanced briefly at his traveling companion. Her pale face was set in a hard stare, her eyes darting around the forest anxiously. She brushed a strand of copper hair out of her face just as her eyes landed on him. He looked away quickly and focused his attention on the path ahead.

"You really don't talk much, do you?" Ashlynn asked suddenly.

"No," he replied simply.

It was true, in the two or so hours since Raiden's appearance, they had not spoken much. Not that he particularly cared. All he wanted was to reach Shao Kahn's fortress and complete his mission. Hopefully Smoke would find his way there as well. He had disappeared along with the man called Jax, and Sub-Zero had not seen him since.

Something darted through the trees ahead. Sub-Zero stopped, signaling for Ashlynn to do the same. "We're not alone," he said. "Something is coming."

"Calm down, it's probably just an animal," Ashlynn said.

Sub-Zero shook his head. Whatever he had just seen, it was far too large to be a harmless animal. A shadowy figure stepped out of the trees and onto the path. He was dressed in dark greens, most of his face concealed by a mask. All but his eyes, which were a starting shade of yellow, split by vertical pupils. Sub-Zero heard a gasp to his right. Ashlynn was staring at the man in disbelief, and her mouth had fallen open slightly.

"I killed you…" she breathed. "At the tournament, you fell…" She trailed off, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ha," the stranger scoffed. "The next time you try to kill someone; you might want to make sure you finish the job." His voice was strangely harsh and guttural, and it grated on Sub-Zero's ears. "I let you win that fight _only _because I was ordered to. Shang Tsung was going to challenge you, but then that Liu Kang interfered with his plans. This time, I have been ordered to finish you off. I am Reptile, and I do not lose!"

The man called Reptile took a step forward, but so did Sub-Zero. "You would be wise to go back the way you came," he said. "You're outnumbered. Return to your masters and tell them you've failed."

Reptile's yellow eyes fell on him, as though seeing him for the first time. "I'm sorry to disappoint you," he said. "But you're wrong. I am not outnumbered. Did you think I would come unprepared? I am no fool, Sub-Zero."

"How do you-

Before Sub-Zero could finish, another figure emerged from the trees.

Ashlynn gasped sharply. "What the hell is that?"

The other man was slightly taller than Reptile, but it was his face that was startling. His mouth, filled with long, razor sharp fangs, was twisted into a grotesque smile that stretched from one side of his head to the other. In his hands he held two blades, each at least two feet long. No…he was not holding the blades, Sub-Zero realized, they were protruding from his forearms, glinting menacingly in the dim light. Sub-Zero had never seen anything like him.

"Baraka," Reptile said, addressing his hideous companion, "Kill the Lin Kuei. I have unfinished business with the woman."

Ashlynn was still staring in shock at the creature called Baraka, when something slammed into her midsection, sending her flying into the air. She managed to land on her feet, only to be knocked back to the ground by Reptile's boot. In a blur of motion, he was on top of her, delivering blow after blow so fast that she could not block.

Ashlynn struck out as hard as she could with her fist, connecting with something solid. She struck him a few more times, whenever she could find an opening, until she heard a satisfying _crack. _Reptile stumbled backward, favoring his right side. Ashlynn jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain in her head and chest, and rushed at him. Her knee connected with his jaw, but instead of backing off he took hold of her leg, dragging her back to the ground.

Ashlynn rolled, once again getting back to her feet, and aimed her fist at Reptile's head. He was too fast. Ducking her blow, he came back up and reached for her midsection. His hands clamped tight around her waist and sharp pain shot through her abdomen. Ashlynn cried out, trying to pull away from him. He let go, and she slumped to her knees. Something warm coated her hands as she clutched her abdomen.

Reptile was standing over her, laughing in his strange, hissing voice. He held up his hands for her to see. His fingers, which had been gloved before, now ended in jagged claws, and they were covered in her blood. How the hell had he suddenly grown claws?

Ashlynn attempted to stand, but failed when the world spun violently. She steadied herself with one hand, still clutching her middle with the other, and looked up at her opponent. Reptile, still laughing, reached for the back of his head, removing his mask.

Ashlynn blinked, unsure is what she was seeing was real. Reptile's face had lost all hint of humanity. His skin was covered in rough scales, his mouth filled with sharp teeth and a forked tongue that flicked in and out as he continued to laugh at her. She tried once again to stand, but the pain and dizziness stopped her.

"You're finished," Reptile hissed. He opened his mouth and tilted his head back.

Suddenly, Ashlynn was picked up and thrown to the side. The pain intensified and she cried out again. When she looked up, Sub-Zero was standing before Reptile, who had fallen to one knee. A greenish liquid oozed from a large wound near his left shoulder and he was staring up at the blue clad ninja in shock.

"This…is not over," he panted. Glancing at Ashlynn once, he fled into the trees. There was no sign of Baraka, either. He had apparently run off as well.

"Are you all right?" Sub-Zero asked.

Ashlynn looked down. Her midsection was covered in blood and sharp pain still shot through her body, but the wounds did not seem to be as deep as she had first thought. "I've been better," she replied. "But I think I'll live."

Sub-Zero gestured toward the trees. "They've run off to lick their wounds," he said. "But they will be back."

He held out a hand, and Ashlynn took it, wincing as he pulled her to her feet. "Thank you," she said, "For…you know."

Sub-Zero nodded, but said nothing. Neither one of them saw the milky eyes watching them from the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wastelands, Outworld**

The sky was overcast, adding to the desolate feel of the landscape that stretched farther than Jax could see. He had somehow stumbled out of the forest, after losing track of Ashlynn and the man called Sub-Zero, and now found himself lost in a vast, seemingly endless wasteland. There were no buildings, no roads and no signs of any life, just a never ending expanse of flat, rocky earth.

Jax looked at his new traveling companion. He called himself Smoke, and he was the only person Jax had not lost in the forest. Smaller than Sub-Zero, he wore similar clothing in shades of gray, which matched his pale eyes. Jax did not fully trust him, but it was better than being stranded out here alone.

"We need to find a way over those mountains," Smoke said, pointing at the distant line of jagged peaks to the east. "Shao Kahn's fortress is on the other side."

Jax sighed. This was going to take forever, and any moment could be Sonya's last. "Great, so let's-

Jax was cut short when something slammed into his back. He righted himself quickly, turning to face his attacker. He was taken aback by what he saw. Two masked women stood before him. They were nearly identical, but the one who had attacked him was dressed in shades of purple, while the other wore blue. Of all the things Jax had expected to be ambushed by, two beautiful women was not one of them.

"Not bad," said the woman in purple, eying Jax. "It's a shame I have to kill you. Don't you think so, sister?" The woman in blue narrowed her eyes at the word "sister", but nodded.

"Look, I'm not crazy about hitting a woman," Jax said, raising his arms, "So I'm going to give you a chance to walk away."

"Such a gentleman," the purple clad woman chuckled. "Kitana, I want this one. You may take the other one."

Kitana did not move. "I don't think that will be necessary," she said. "I have been waiting for this opportunity for some time, Mileena."

Mileena's eyes widened as she turned toward her sister. "What?" she demanded. "You can't be serious. Shao Kahn will have you executed!"

Jax blinked, unsure of what he was seeing. The woman called Kitana drew a long, curved knife from her boot. "I'm sorry, _sister_," she said. "I honestly didn't want it to end this way, but you brought this on yourself."

With a simple flick of her wrist, the knife expanded, becoming a fan that ended in sharp blades.

"You idiot!" Mileena cried, charging her sister. Kitana avoided her, sliding her foot across the ground and tripping Mileena, who stumbled. Kitana raised the fan and brought it down on the back of Mileena's neck. Her scream was cut short as her body fell limp, her head rolling a few inches before stopping, eyes still wide.

Jax realize his mouth had fallen open, and he quickly closed it. He had no idea what he had just seen. "What…why did…?" he stammered, unable to finish his question.

Kitana folded the fan and stuck it back into her boot, after using Mileena's clothes to wipe off most of the blood. "Allow me to explain," he said. "My name is Kitana, once Princess of Edenia, now only a reluctant servant of Shao Kahn. Mileena and I were sent to kill you, but I saw an opportunity to rid myself of her and I took it."

"You killed your sister…" Jax said.

Kitana shook her head angrily. "She was not my sister," she said. "She was a clone, created long ago to "keep me in line", as Shao Kahn put it. She was a monster and deserved nothing less than what I did to her." She paused, taking a breath before continuing. "Let me get to point. I am sick of serving as Shao Kahn's puppet, forced to obey his every whim, cowering in his presence. I can help you."

"You must want something in return?" Smoke said.

Kitana nodded. "Kill Shao Kahn," she said. "Rid the Realms of his tyranny for good."

Jax glanced at Smoke, who nodded. "What's your plan, then?" he asked.

"I will return to Shao Kahn," Kitana said. "Tell him that we were defeated, and that you killed Mileena. I will be punished, but he will not kill me. For now, I will pretend to be nothing but a loyal servant. Once you arrive at his fortress, I will do whatever I can to help you defeat him."

Jax bit his lip, looking her over. "Okay, sounds like a plan, as long as you don't turn on us like you did _her_," he said, indicating Mileena's corpse.

"Believe me, you need not worry about that," Kitana said. "I want Shao Kahn dead more than anyone."

**Living Forest, Outworld**

Two days. For two days Ashlynn had been trying to find her way out of the endless forest. She was tired, starving and frustrated. Screw Shao Kahn and Mortal Kombat, all she wanted was to collapse. Sub-Zero stopped walking suddenly and she looked up.

They had arrived in a wide clearing. Light filtered through the treetops, illuminating a number of stone buildings. Covered in moss and other plant life, they seemed ancient, as if they would crumble to the ground at any second. The central building was the largest, with a pointed roof and a window that had no glass set just above the double doors, one of which hung slightly off its hinges.

"We should rest here," Sub-Zero said. "It will be night soon."

Not that it made much difference, Ashlynn thought. The forest was constantly shrouded in darkness and shadows anyway. Still, rest sounded good, so she followed Sub-Zero toward the largest building, the only one whose roof was still intact. He opened one of the doors, slowly poking his head inside to make sure it was empty.

Inside, the building was dimly lit by the light coming through the window. The floor and walls were covered in a blanket of moss, and there were two rows of stone benches lined up on each side. At the other end of the building was a small dais and a crumbling block of stone, ornately carved with intricate designs.

"This looks like it was some sort of temple," Ashlynn noted, mostly to herself. She found it strange that someone had once lived in this forest.

"I'm going to try to find something edible outside," Sub-Zero said.

Ashlynn spun around just as he was heading for the door. "Wait, you can't leave me here," she said. "What if you get lost and don't come back? I'll be stuck here by myself!"

"I won't go far," he replied. "Besides, if we don't eat something we'll both starve before we even reach Shao Kahn, and how would that make Earthrealm look? We wouldn't want to embarrass Raiden, now would we?" Ashlynn thought he was making a joke, but with his ever-present mask it was hard to tell. "Just stay here," he said, opening the door. "I'll be back shortly."

Ashlynn glared at him, but did not argue further. Instead, she found a patch of moss on the floor and sat, back against the wall. It did not take long for her to drift off to sleep…

Ashlynn's eyes snapped open. Looking around, she realized that light no longer shone through the window, all that remained was a faint shaft of moonlight. How long had she been asleep? And Sub-Zero was still not back.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could just barely see the outline of the stone benches and the altar across the room. From the corner of her eye, she though she saw something move. Her heart began to pound as she stood, staying flat against the wall. What if Reptile had returned? Her wounds had not yet healed from their last battle.

Ashlynn peered into the darkness, desperately trying to see. "Hello?" she called, her voice coming out as a soft whisper. She flattened herself against the wall even more, hoping this would somehow make her invisible and whoever waited in the shadows would simply go away.

The shadows shifted again, and Ashlynn's heart felt like it had leapt into her throat. A figure emerged, taking slow, deliberate steps toward her. He stepped into the thin shaft of moonlight that shone through the window. He was masked and, at first, Ashlynn thought it really was Reptile again, but as she squinted in the darkness she realized that she was wrong. This man was not dressed in dark greens, as Reptile had been; instead he wore gold and black…

Suddenly, Ashlynn saw the image of a man falling onto a forest path in front of her. His clothes and skin were singed, his face mangled. Another man appeared through the trees. He drew the sword that was slung across his back, burying it in the injured man's chest. The killer looked at her when she gasped, his eyes white and without any visible pupils, then he vanished in a blaze of fire.

Ashlynn had to stop herself from crying out. The man who stood before her was not Reptile, it was Scorpion. She had run into him twice at the tournament, once literally, and it seemed fate was determined to throw her into his path once again.

"Where is Sub-Zero?" Scorpion asked, still making his way toward her.

It was the same question he had asked her back on Shang Tsung's island the second time she had accidentally found herself in his way, only this time she knew the answer. "I…don't know what you're talking about," she replied. She was not sure why she lied to him.

Faster than she could see, he was upon her, his hand clamped around her throat, pinning her to the wall. "You're lying," he said. "I know you travel with him. Now, I am only going to ask one more time; where is Sub-Zero?"

His grip tightened around her neck, and the world began to spin. Sub-Zero had saved her life, she could not give him away to this monster. "I don't…" She could not even get the last word out. She didn't have any air left.

The door swung open and Scorpion turned his head sharply. Sub-Zero, silhouetted in the moonlight, dropped whatever he was carrying and rushed inside. Ashlynn slid to the floor as she was released, frantically trying to suck in air. When she had regained her breath, she looked up. Both ninjas were facing each other, fists clenched with rage.

"You," was all Sub-Zero said.

Ashlynn covered her eyes as the room was suddenly filled with light. There was an explosion of flames, and Sub-Zero sailed backward through the open door and outside. Ashlynn forced herself to her feet and ran to the doorway.

Sub-Zero landed hard on his back. For a moment, the trees above his head spun wildly, disorienting him. He had only made it to his knees before Scorpion's boot connected with the side of his head. He rolled to the right. Coming up quickly, he shoved his elbow into his opponent's chest, staggering him.

Scorpion righted himself and charged forward. Thinking quickly, Sub-Zero formed a shimmering blue orb in his hands, drawing on the moisture in the air. As Scorpion came closer, he released it, coating the ground between them in a sheet of ice. Sub-Zero leapt, sliding along the ice and propelling himself full force toward Scorpion. At the last moment, Scorpion vanished in another blaze.

Sub-Zero turned just in time to receive another kick to the head and a few more to the chest. He looked up to see that Scorpion had drawn his sword.

"This time," Scorpion said. "You will not come back."

Sub-Zero made it back to his feet, preparing to dodge his rival's blade. Suddenly, in a flash of green light, Scorpion was sent backward, landing a few feet away. He had dropped his sword, so Sub-Zero kicked it off into the trees before he could retrieve it.

He looked to his right, where Ashlynn was standing, hands held out in front of her.

"Get back inside," he ordered. "You're still injured." She looked at him, but did not move.

Scorpion had made it back to his feet, but he did not attack. "How did you do it?" he demanded.

Sub-Zero's brow furrowed. At first, he thought the question was directed at Ashlynn, but Scorpion was looking at him. "How did I do what?" he asked.

Scorpion's filmy eyes narrowed. "I killed you at the tournament," he said. "Yet, here you are."

"You did not kill me," Sub-Zero replied with a sigh, and then he added slowly, "You killed my older brother."

Scorpion stood there silently for a moment, regarding him with narrowed eyes. Slowly, he relaxed from his fighting stance. "You're telling the truth," he said after a moment, and Sub-Zero nodded. Scorpion was silent for a long time before speaking again. "I know where Shang Tsung is," he said. "That is why you're here? To eliminate Tsung?"

"Yes," Sub-Zero replied, although he was not sure how Scorpion could know that. "It was my brother's mission, but the Lin Kuei sent me after he…failed."

"Then allow me to help you," Scorpion said. It seemed like he was having trouble getting the words out. "To atone for the death of your brother, and for attacking you."

Sub-Zero glanced briefly at Ashlynn, whose eyes had gone wide.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shao Kahn's Fortress, Outworld**

The sun had just crested the horizon, bathing the jagged mountain peaks in shades of orange and pink. A bird flew past the balcony, and Shang Tsung's eyes followed it until it faded into the distance. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. The Earth warriors would be here soon. True, Shao Kahn had sent assassins to deal with them, but some would survive. If his plan failed, if they somehow defeated the emperor and won the tournament, Shang's life was forfeit, either by the hands of the Earthrealm fighters or by Shao Kahn himself.

"Master."

Shang Tsung turned, annoyed by the sudden interruption of his thoughts. Reptile stood before him, cradling his left arm. His tunic was torn and covered in greenish blood, and one of his gloves was missing. He had been sent out with Baraka to eliminate two of the Earthrealm warriors, Jackson Briggs and the woman called Ashlynn. Baraka, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"You had better be here to tell me that your mission was a success," Shang said.

Reptile lowered his eyes. "It…was not. The red haired woman was not with the man called Jax, as you had told us."

"So she was alone?" Shang asked, his ire rising. "And you couldn't dispose of one woman?"

"No, there was someone else," Reptile replied quickly. "A Lin Kuei warrior, Sub-Zero. He bested Baraka and then stopped me from killing the woman."

Sub-Zero? It could not be, Shang thought. That warrior had been killed during the first tournament.

"Where is Baraka?" Shang asked through clenched teeth. "Was he killed?"

Reptile shook his head, visibly afraid. "No, he fled. I could not find him."

Irate, Shang Tsung took hold of his servant's tunic and threw him toward the edge of the balcony. Before he could climb back to his feet, Shang hurled a flaming ball of energy at him, knocking him over the railing. His scream gradually faded away as he fell, until it was replaced by silence.

The fall would most likely not kill him, but the broken bones would serve as a nice punishment.

**Falling Cliffs, Outworld**

Another tremor rumbled through the ground, nearly knocking Ashlynn off her feet. Muttering under her breath, she steadied herself and hurried to catch up with Sub-Zero. Scorpion was farther ahead. During the last few days, he had kept his distance from both of them, but remained within sight, silently leading them through the labyrinth of cliffs and valleys.

"How much farther do you think it is?" Ashlynn asked. Recently, she had taken to asking Sub-Zero questions, even if he did not answer. She had been stuck in this horrible place for almost a week, and she was tired of having no one to talk to. She did avoid Scorpion, however, only speaking to him when it was absolutely necessary.

"If I had to guess, I would say only a few more days," Sub-Zero replied. "That is, if we can keep this pace."

Ashlynn sighed. That was easier said than done. Scorpion was nearly impossible to keep up with, and he never seemed to run out of energy.

The ground shook again, and Ashlynn braced herself for another tremor. The earthquake intensified, until she lost her balance and fell, landing on her hands and knees. The ground in front of her split suddenly, releasing a cloud of smoke that shot into the sky, blinding her. She cried out as the ground beneath her began to crumble. Her arms flailed wildly, reaching for something to hold onto, anything to keep her from falling into the smoking pit.

A hand reached through the smoke, seizing her arm and pulling her upward. Ashlynn collapsed, now safely on the other side of the crack. The earth had ceased shaking, but smoke still billowed from the chasm.

Sub-Zero released her arm and stood, dusting himself off. Ashlynn looked at him, still breathing hard, and realized it was the third time he had saved her life. She really was going to have to pay him back at some point. He was already walking away, so she jumped to her feet and jogged to catch up with him.

It must have been just past midnight, Ashlynn thought, and Outworld nights were so much darker than the nights back in Earthrealm. After some arguing, Sub-Zero and herself had finally convinced Scorpion that they needed to rest, so after finding their way through the cliffs, they had found a sheltered alcove and set up camp for the night. Not that it was much of a camp. They had no fire, as the risk of someone spotting them was too high, so Ashlynn had been shivering uncontrollably for the last few hours.

Sub-Zero was sitting to her left, leaning against one of the boulders. His mask had been removed and his eyes were closed, but she could not tell if he was really asleep. It was only the second time she had seen his face, she realized. The first time he had removed his mask to eat, and she was surprised at how young he was. Only a few years older than herself, she guessed.

Ashlynn turned to the right to find a pair of silvery white eyes focused on her. She jumped, startled. Scorpion had not been sitting there a moment ago, and she had not even heard him approach. It was unnerving how silently he could move.

"You…don't sleep?" Ashlynn asked. In the last few days, she had not seen him sleep. She had not seen him eat either, for that matter.

He blinked, and she shifted uncomfortably. "No," he replied, after a long silence. He looked away from her and did not elaborate, so she decided it was best not to question him further. She glanced absently back at Sub-Zero, only to find that his eyes were now open. He was staring into the trees beyond their campsite.

Sub-Zero jumped to his feet, and Ashlynn followed his lead, unsure of what was happening. "What is it?" she asked. Her question was answered a moment later when a figure appeared through the trees, followed by a handful of others.

They all wore similar clothing and each of their faces was concealed by a mask and hood, but their leader was a familiar face, and it was just as shocking to Ashlynn as it had been the first time she had seen it. Baraka, Reptile had called him.

"You again," Sub-Zero sighed.

"I could not return to my master without completing my task," Baraka said. "Your lives are forfeit." Flecks of saliva showered the ground as he spoke, and Ashlynn grimaced. Baraka's strange blades glinted in the moonlight as he signaled to the men behind him.

Ashlynn struck out at the first man who approached her, her fist connecting with his jaw. She could see Sub-Zero and Scorpion in the periphery of her vision, each of them locked in combat with their attackers.

Ashlynn had taken out two of them when something struck her hard from behind. Her face slammed into the ground as she fell forward. The world spun when she tried to stand, forcing her back to her knees. Another blow to the back of the head, and her vision went black.

Muffled noises sounded nearby as Ashlynn became aware again. She was lying on her back, the cold, damp stone chilling her skin. The air smelled of mildew and something putrid, and every few seconds she could faintly hear a moan or whimper.

Ashlynn forced her eyelids open, wincing at the pain in her skull. Her head felt like it had been cleaved in two. After taking a few shallow breaths, she sat up. She was sitting in the middle of a small room, closed on three sides with metal bars lining the other.

The hallway beyond the bars was dim, and there was just enough light for Ashlynn to see another cell across from the one she was in.

"Hello?" she called hoarsely. Her throat felt like she had swallowed sandpaper. "Hello?" she called again, louder this time. "Is anyone there?"

"Don't do that, you'll bring them over here."

Ashlynn stood, peering through the bars toward the cell across from hers. "Bring who?" she asked. "Where are we?"

"You really are clueless," the man replied. If she squinted, Ashlynn could just barely see the outline of a person. He was sitting on the floor of his cell, hunched over with his hands on his knees. "They'll come for you if you make too much noise," the man continued. "Well, they'll come for you anyway, but if you annoy them it'll be sooner. You don't want to annoy them…"

"Who are you talking about?" Ashlynn asked again, frustrated.

"The guards, and the big one they call the Executioner," he replied. "He's a brutal one, he is. He'll lop that pretty head from your shoulders in one blow if you annoy the guards. The emperor doesn't like troublemakers."

Ashlynn's breath caught in her throat. "The emperor? This is Shao Kahn's fortress?" There was no answer, and the man did not answer any of her questions after that.

Ashlynn stood with her forehead pressed against the bars for a while before sitting back down. She was starving, thirsty and she wondered how long it would be before the Executioner came for her.

Not more than ten minutes had passed before a commotion erupted down the hall. Ashlynn pressed her face to the bars again, trying in vain to see what was happening. There was shouting and the sounds of fighting, and then something heavy landed on the stone floor with a thud.

Ashlynn backed up cautiously as footsteps sounded in the hall. After a few moments, a figure appeared in front of her cell. In the dim light, it was difficult to make out any features, but when the figure became clearer she nearly burst into tears.

"We have to move fast," Sub-Zero said. "Someone will have heard that fight, and I'm sure they've sounded the alarm."

Ashlynn had never been so happy to see someone in her life. "You really have to stop saving me," she said. "Or else I'm never going to be able to pay you back."

The Lin Kuei glanced at her for a split second, and then focused his attention on the lock attached to her cell door. He held the lock in one hand, and in his other a shimmering blue orb appeared. Ashlynn watched in amazement as the lock was frozen solid. In one quick movement, Sub-Zero shattered it and pulled the cell door open. Ashlynn had to resist the urge to hug him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Save your thanks for later," he said. "We need to get out of here."

Ashlynn followed him down the dark hallway, stepping around the bodies of the two guards he had dispatched earlier. At the end of the hall was an archway, which opened into a much larger room. Sub-Zero stopped suddenly, eyes darting around the chamber.

"Where are all the guards?" Ashlynn asked. "Shouldn't there be more of-" She gasped in surprise as Sub-Zero tackled her to the ground. Something intensely hot passed over her head, barely missing her.

Sub-Zero jumped back to his feet and Ashlynn followed, dazed. Making his way across the room from them was an enormous man whose muscles seemed to ripple with every step he took. His face was masked, and in his hands he carried a war axe with a blade the size of a child.

He raised one hand, still holding the giant axe with the other, and hurled another fireball at them. Ashlynn and Sub-Zero dove in opposite directions, narrowly avoiding the ball of flame. This had to be the Executioner, Ashlynn thought, rolling back to her feet. The colossal man raised the axe above his head, letting out an animalistic snarl as he charged toward them.

Sub-Zero braced himself as the Executioner barreled toward them, his thundering footsteps echoing throughout the room. As Ashlynn moved to the right, Sub-Zero aimed his hands at the ground beneath the Executioner's feet, coating the stone floor in a sheet of ice. The giant man stumbled, dropping his axe in the process.

Sub-Zero aimed a boot at his face, knocking him backward. As the Executioner tried to stand, Ashlynn blasted him with the same shimmering green energy Sub-Zero had seen her use before, sending him back to the ground with a thud where he lay, unmoving.

Sub-Zero hesitated a few moments before approaching the fallen Executioner.

"Sub-Zero, don't!" Ashlynn's warning came too late. The breath was knocked out of him as the Executioner sprang back to his feet, slamming his shoulder into Sub-Zero's chest. The Lin Kuei sailed backward, landing on the other side of the room. By the time his vision cleared, the Executioner had his hand clamped around Ashlynn's throat.

Suddenly, a series of loud popping noises rang through the air. The Executioner stumbled backward, staring in confusion at the wounds in his chest. Ashlynn pulled herself free of his grip, watching as he fell to the ground.

"Jax!" she shouted suddenly.

Standing in the doorway at the other end of the room was the man called Jax, along with Smoke and Scorpion. Jax put his gun back in its holster and ran to Ashlynn, who was still sitting on the ground.

"You okay?" he asked, and she nodded.

Sub-Zero pulled himself to his feet, nodding in Smoke's direction as he approached. "We need to find Shao Kahn," he said.

"We passed Liu Kang and Johnny Cage on the way here," Jax said, looking at Ashlynn. "They're already on their way to Kahn's throne room. We were going to go with them, but then Scorpion told us you were down here."

"Any sign of Sonya?" Ashlynn asked hopefully.

Jax's face fell. "No, I haven't seen her."

"Don't worry, Jax, we'll find her," Ashlynn said.

Sub-Zero let out an impatient sigh. "This is all very interesting but, once again, we need to find Kahn."

"Sub-Zero is right," Scorpion said. "The more time we waste talking, the more prepared the emperor will be."

Ashlynn nodded. "Let's go."

Ashlynn jogged as fast as her legs would go, struggling a bit to keep up with the men. They had run through corridor after corridor, following the distant sounds of battle. Finally, they rounded the corner and came upon a large room with a set of steps, on top of which sat a sinister looking throne.

The room was filled with masked guards identical to the ones Ashlynn had seen in the dungeon, a few of which lay sprawled on the floor, unmoving. Behind the guards, a large man stood with clenched fists, each of his chiseled muscles quivering with rage. The top half of his face was hidden by a helmet that resembled a horned skull, leaving only his mouth visible, and his armor was obviously made to look as intimidating as possible.

Ashlynn pulled her eyes away from him and spotted Liu Kang and Johnny Cage standing over a few of the fallen guards. Johnny glanced in her direction and smiled, which seemed out of place, considering the situation.

"Hey, you're okay," he said. "We were worried."

"I don't think I'm the one you need to be worried about right now," Ashlynn replied, indicating Shao Kahn.

"Enough of this!" Kahn shouted. "Can you fools not dispose of two mortals?"

The remaining guards glanced at one another before charging at Liu and Johnny. Without hesitating, Ashlynn hurried to assist her friends.

They fought off wave after wave of guards, and Ashlynn began to wonder if there was any end to them. Close to her right was Sub-Zero and to her left was Jax. Both of them were completely focused on the task at hand, so they did not notice when Ashlynn was dragged backward by her hair.

She landed on her back near the rear of the throne room, away from the rest of the fighting.

"I believe I owe you, considering what you did the last time we met."

Ashlynn climbed back to her feet and spun around to face her attacker. "Shang Tsung," she said. "The last time I saw you, you were on your knees, defeated."

The sorcerer's eyes narrowed to slits. "You pathetic little creature," he spat. "You have no idea how close you are to the end of your life. Take a good look; I'm the last thing you're going to see before I rip your soul from your body."

He struck faster than Ashlynn could move, and she was sent rolling across the floor. She jumped back to her feet just in time to block his fist, and responded with a hard kick to his abdomen.

As she raised her fist to hit him again, Tsung caught her arm, twisting it sideways. Ashlynn cried out in pain as she was thrown to the ground once more, and again as Tsung slammed his boot into her ribs.

Desperate, she blasted him with a ball of energy. He staggered, caught himself on the wall and charged at her again.

Suddenly, there was a _crack _from the other side of the room, and Johnny Cage flew past Ashlynn. He hit the wall hard and slid to the floor, holding his chest. Ashlynn looked to the left, where Shao Kahn stood, an enormous hammer in his hands.

Trying to take advantage of the distraction, Shang Tsung aimed his fist at Ashlynn's head. She blocked it and kicked him in the stomach, staggering him.

"Johnny, are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded, pulling himself up along the wall. "Never better," he said through gritted teeth.

Ashlynn prepared herself for another attack by Shang Tsung, but it never came. The sorcerer was staring off to the left.

She turned her head to find Liu Kang standing over the emperor, who had fallen to his knees. Kahn let out an almost inhuman growl, and made a strange gesture with one hand. Suddenly, a swirling vortex appeared, bathing the throne room in violet light.

Shao Kahn looked at them all one last time, his eyes filled with a hate so intense that Ashlynn almost had to look away, and then he ran for the portal.

Ashlynn stumbled as Shang Tsung pushed past her, following his master through the portal. And then everything was quiet.

A woman Ashlynn did not recognize walked to the center of the room, stepping over the bodies of Kahn's fallen guards. She wore shades of dark blue and her black hair was pulled back into a long tail. Apparently, she had been involved in the battle, but Ashlynn was too distracted with Shang Tsung to notice her.

"The emperor is defeated…for now," the woman said. "You all were more impressive than I expected."

Ashlynn made her way to the middle of the room to join the others, with Johnny leaning on her for support.

"That's it?" Jax asked. "I kind of expected the guy to put up more of a fight."

"This isn't over," Liu Kang said. "I have a feeling Shao Kahn isn't finished."

As the others began to talk amongst themselves, Jax looked at Ashlynn. "We have to find Sonya," he said.

"Your friend is in the courtyard," said the woman in blue. "She's still alive, but you should hurry."

Both Jax and Ashlynn nodded, and then sprinted for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**New York City, Earthrealm**

A warm breeze drifted through the open window of the apartment, making the curtains flutter like ghosts in the darkness. The only light came from the television, and it illuminated the face of the woman who had fallen asleep on the couch.

Ashlynn open her eyes and blinked a few times. Still half asleep, she turned off the television and rose from the couch, heading toward the hallway.

As she passed the window, a scream sounded from outside, and then another and another. Ashlynn rushed to the window, nearly tripping in her drowsy state, and pulled the curtain back. The first thing she noticed was the sky. It had been clear earlier, but now the stars were obscured by a blanket of swirling violet clouds. On the streets below her, a mass of people fled to escape whatever was happening.

Ashlynn jumped when something flew past her window; a writhing blur of color that twisted and coiled around itself as it shot into the sky. Another followed a few seconds later, and then another, until the air was filled with them.

Ashlynn looked down at the throng of people below and gasped. They seemed to be…disappearing. They were _becoming_ the spheres of light, vanishing into the distorted sky.

The sound of screeching tires and vehicles colliding came from below as Ashlynn continued to watch in horror. She stood frozen, staring out her window as the remaining people vanished, and then there was no one left.

The streets were eerily silent. Ashlynn stepped around a car that had flipped onto its side and turned in a circle to survey the devastation. Everything felt like a dream. From the empty streets to the strange structure that had appeared in the distance, towering over the city like a black obelisk against the darkened sky. How was this happening? She could not possibly be the only person left in the city.

A drop of water hit Ashlynn's face, and then another.

"Oh, and it's raining. Wonderful…" she groaned.

Ashlynn turned, and was startled to find herself staring into a pair of gray eyes. She took a few steps backward and prepared herself for an attack, as this man looked far from friendly.

The stranger's lower face was covered by a violet mask, which matched perfectly with his purple, black and gold attire. His long hair was tied back, and draped across his shoulders was a silk cape embroidered with intricate designs. From his appearance, Ashlynn got the feeling that he was some sort of noble, or at least he thought he was.

He took a step forward, and she took another back, noting the blade strapped to his waist.

"You survived the initial attack," he said. His voice was fluid and silky. "Am I correct in assuming you are one of Raiden's warriors?"

Ashlynn hesitated, taken aback by this man's eloquence. "Who are you?" she demanded, instead of answering his question. "What's going on?"

"You poor, confused child," he chuckled. "I see no point in introducing myself, as knowing my name will not change your inevitable fate, but if you insist. I am Rain. Now, in answer to your second question; Shao Kahn has made his move to take Earth. The souls that once inhabited this pathetic realm now belong to the emperor." He paused. "Well, all but yours and a handful of others. This is where I come in."

Ashlynn immediately shifted into a fighting stance. This man was here to eliminate her.

"This won't be as easy as you think," Ashlynn said. "Don't make the mistake of underestimating me."

"I am no fool," said the man who called himself Rain. "If Shao Kahn did not perceive you as a threat, he would not have bothered to send me after you. Now, enough of this. Come here and die, my dear. I have more important things to do."

Rain charged at her so fast that she did not have time to dodge. He seemed to be almost gliding over the ground. His shoulder collided with Ashlynn's chest, and she sailed backward through the air, landing on her back.

As her attacker moved toward her again, she climbed back to her feet, preparing for his next attack. Suddenly, she heard a crackling sound, and the violet clad warrior fell to the ground, twitching as electricity coursed through his body.

"That'll teach you not to hit a woman."

The man standing behind Rain put his stun gun away, but Ashlynn remained in her fighting stance, wary of any newcomers. He wore the uniform of a police officer, but his messy hair was covered by a baseball cap, which he had turned backwards.

Rain had managed to get to his hands and knees. He looked at the police officer, and then at Ashlynn with narrowed eyes. Ashlynn covered her face as he vanished in a shroud of mist.

"You okay, miss?" the officer asked.

"I…yeah, I'm fine," Ashlynn replied. "Thanks."

"The whole city's gone to hell," he said, scanning the deserted street. "What's your name?"

"Ashlynn," she said, a bit annoyed that he was treating her like some victim.

He nodded. "Kurtis Stryker, N.Y.P.D," he said. "But, um, call me Stryker. I've been wandering around ever since everyone disappeared. I didn't think there was anyone left. Who was the guy in the purple getup, by the way?"

Ashlynn shrugged. "He called himself Rain," she replied. "He was working for Shao Kahn."

Stryker raised an eyebrow, adjusting his hat. "What's Shao Kahn?" he asked.

Ashlynn sighed. This man was even more confused than she was.

**Meanwhile...**

"Her communicator must be out, she's not responding."

Sonya tapped the communicator on her wrist, brow furrowed. She had been trying to contact Ashlynn for the last few hours, but with no luck.

Johnny Cage leaned against the wall of the tiny room where he, Sonya and Jax had barricaded themselves. "Are you sure she survived the attack?" he asked slowly.

Sonya shot him an icy look. "Of course she survived!" she snapped. "Raiden said our souls were protected against Shao Kahn, and she's one of us."

"You don't think Kahn's extermination squads could have gotten to her?" Jax asked, and received the same icy glare.

"I…I don't know," Sonya sighed. "But if she _is_ still out there we need to find her before they do. We can't hide out in here forever."

"What the hell are you doing?" Jax asked, watching in disbelief as Sonya began moving the various objects they had pushed up against the door.

She glanced over her shoulder at him and rolled her eyes. "Do you ever listen to me when I talk?" she asked. "I'm going to find Ashlynn."

Muttering under his breath, Jax followed her out the door. Outside, the streets were lined with overturned cars. They had crashed into one another when their drivers vanished, creating a maze of wreckage throughout the city.

"This was your genius idea, Sonya, so where do we start looking?" Jax asked. Faint light glinted off of the metal that covered both of his arms. Bionic implants, he called them, and claimed that they would enhance his strength tenfold. A bit extreme, Sonya thought, but such drastic measures were necessary when the fate of the world was at stake.

"The invasion started, what, three hours ago?" Sonya asked, and Johnny nodded. "Maybe Ashlynn is still near her apartment. Maybe…"

"You really think she'd stay put?" Jax asked, kicking at a large chunk of rubble on the ground.

Sonya sighed. "No, she'd go looking for survivors. Shit…"

"I hate to say it, but maybe we should start worrying about how we're going to deal with Shao Kahn," Johnny said.

Sonya wanted to argue with him, but he was right. Ashlynn would have to wait.

"Shit, we have company," Jax said suddenly.

A figure rounded the corner, followed by a dozen or so others. The man in the lead sauntered forward and a smile crept across his unshaven face. "Hello, love."

Sonya's fists clenched in rage. She could feel herself trembling and her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Kano," she spat. Even saying his name made her want to vomit. She had been so close to capturing him, back in Outworld when they were both taken captive by Shao Kahn's forces. But when Jax and Ashlynn released them from their bonds, Kano had fled, eluding justice once again.

"I should have known you had something to do with this," Sonya said.

"Flattering, to know you've been thinkin' about me," Kano said. His smirk made Sonya's skin crawl. "Do I cross your mind a lot?"

"That's enough," Johnny said. "I'm getting tired of your mouth."

Jax took a step forward. "Let's take out this piece of shit."

Kano gestured with one hand and the men behind him started forward. Sonya made a beeline for Kano, eyes locked on his all too familiar face.

"You don't want to do this," he said, still smiling.

"Oh, believe me, I do," Sonya said.

Before she could attack him, an animalistic roar sounded nearby. The ground began to tremble as an enormous creature made his way toward them. From the waist up, he appeared somewhat human, except for the two curving horns protruding from his head. He had the body of a horse and a tail that was covered in some sort of metal.

Distracted, Sonya did not have time to dodge Kano's fist before it collided with her head. She fell to the ground, her left temple throbbing, only to receive a kick to the ribs, and then another. She managed to avoid the next kick and came back up, driving her shoulder into Kano's midsection.

Her opponent staggered, and suddenly all of her anger was released in a flurry of vicious blows, too fast for Kano to block. He stumbled backward, bleeding from a number of cuts on his face.

Someone screamed, and Sonya looked to her left. Jax was still fighting Kano's unit, but Johnny was on the ground, the monstrous horned creature standing over him. Suddenly, all thought of Kano vanished from her mind, and she sprinted toward her friend, leaping over fallen bodies and rubble.

She was almost there, so close…when the creature drove his front hooves into Johnny's chest. There was a sickening crack, and he let out a gasp before going limp.

"No!" Sonya cried. She started forward, only to be pulled back by Jax.

"We can't fight that thing," he said, struggling to hold her back. "Sonya, let's go! Come on!"

With tears in her eyes, she followed Jax as they fled the horrible monster. He would die, she was going to make sure of it. She would avenge Johnny's death.


	9. Chapter 9

**New York City, Earthrealm**

The sun had begun to set, giving the deserted city an eerie feel. Shadows darted from the alleyways, hiding behind overturned cars and debris. Or at least, Sub-Zero thought they did. Perhaps it was his eyes playing tricks on him in the dim light, but he could not afford to take chances, not with those soulless assassins chasing him.

Crouched behind a dumpster, he absently ran his fingers over his right eye. The scar was still fresh, and stung a bit when he touched it. It was a reminder of a betrayal he would never forget, and of a battle with the people who had once been like family to him. Now they were nothing more than empty shells, programmed to obey their masters at all costs.

Sub-Zero had barely escaped after the Lin Kuei began turning their members into cyber assassins. He had made it out of the temple alive, but Smoke had not been so lucky.

Something moved in the street ahead, and Sub-Zero could faintly make out a voice.

"Obviously, I'm telling the truth, or we wouldn't be in this situation."

The voice belonged to a woman, and it was familiar. Sub-Zero was not about to take any chances, however, so he crept soundlessly from his hiding spot, staying concealed in the shadows.

His suspicions had been right, it was Ashlynn. She was making her way through the labyrinth of rubble along with a man Sub-Zero had never seen. Just as he was about to call out to her, there was a blinding flash, and she sailed backward through the air, landing on the hood of a car.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

Scorpion did not answer. Instead he charged, but before he could reach her, Sub-Zero emerged from the shadows.

"Scorpion," he said, and the gold clad ninja turned. His colorless eyes widened a bit and he lowered his fist.

Ashlynn slid from the hood of the car, her eyes darting from Scorpion to Sub-Zero. "Would someone like to explain what's going on?" she asked. "And why you just attacked me?"

Scorpion seemed to hesitate. "I...was sent here...to eliminate any remaining Earthrealm warriors," he said.

"Sent by who?" Sub-Zero asked. That Scorpion would be working for Shao Kahn made no sense. He had aided their defeat of the emperor not two months ago.

"Quan Chi," Scorpion replied.

Sub-Zero uttered a string of curses. That Quan Chi was involved in this was not surprising.

Ashlynn's brow furrowed. "Who?"

Sub-Zero took a few steps forward, emerging fully from the shadows. "He's a sorcerer and a necromancer from the Netherealm," he explained.

"Oh, good..." Ashlynn sighed.

*_The uploader won't let me use asterisks alone, so from now on I'm just going to write NEW SCENE*_

Walking through the darkened city streets, Ashlynn felt slightly less terrified now that Stryker was not her only traveling companion. Not that he was not a skilled fighter, but she had only known him all of three hours.

"It is good to see you again, Ashlynn."

Ashlynn glanced at Sub-Zero, a little taken aback. The Lin Kuei seemed a bit surprised by his comment as well, and turned his head away.

"What happened?" Ashlynn asked, pointing to the scar across his eye. It looked like it had been made recently.

"I left the Lin Kuei," he replied.

Ashlynn raised an eyebrow. "I thought no one ever left the Lin Kuei?"

Sub-Zero nodded. "Exactly," he said. "They are turning their members into cyborgs, mechanical monstrosities devoid of human emotion. I refused to be turned. I had planned to escape with Smoke but he..." He paused, and Ashlynn could see pain in his eyes. "He didn't make it. I had to leave without him."

Ashlynn was unsure what to say. "I'm sorry," was all she could come up with.

"That is how I came to be here," he continued. "Raiden aided my escape, strangely enough, and sent me to this city. He told me there were others, and that I should seek them out. And then I found you..." He trailed off, so Ashlynn decided it was best to let him be for now.

Stryker was still walking slightly ahead of them, gun drawn. Not that it would be much help, she thought. Scorpion, on the other hand, had vanished once more after refusing to help them. There was a strange look in his eyes, however. To Ashlynn, he had seemed conflicted, almost regretful.

Stryker stopped suddenly, so Ashlynn and Sub-Zero followed suit. The street in front of them was blocked by an overturned bus, half of which was still burning.

"There's someone up there," Stryker said. Cautiously, he made his way around the side of the bus.

Ashlynn was startled when, only a moment later, he was hurled backward. He landed on the street, alive but unconscious.

Ashlynn and Sub-Zero glanced at one another, waiting for the attacker to emerge. Suddenly, the overturned bus began to rise from the ground. It soared over their heads, crashing into the mass of cars behind them.

Now standing before them was a hooded man. Most of his body was draped in black and crimson robes, save for his eyes, which glowed with an eerie green light.

"Who is that?' Sub-Zero asked.

Ashlynn shook her head. "No idea," she said. She had never seen this man before and, although they outnumbered him, he had just picked up a bus apparently using nothing but his mind.

"Who are you?" she asked. Perhaps she could talk him out of attacking them, although the chances of that were slim.

"We are Ermac," the hooded man replied. "We will destroy you."

Ashlynn looked around, confused by his use of the word "we". As far as she could see, there was no one else around. She glanced briefly at Sub-Zero, who shrugged.

Obviously talking to Ermac was not an option. "Fuck it," Ashlynn said, and started forward. She had not taken three steps before Ermac made a swift gesture with his hand, sending her flying through the air to land near Stryker.

Her vision went dark for a few moments. When she came to, Sub-Zero was fighting off their strange attacker. How he had managed to get close to him, she had no idea. Shaking off the fuzziness in her head, she struggled to her feet and rushed to aid him.

. With Ermac distracted, she drove her foot into his lower back and he stumbled forward, right into the shimmering, crystalline orb Sub-Zero had formed between his palms. Ermac flailed wildly as the ice engulfed his body, but to no avail. In a matter of seconds he was nothing but a frozen mass.

"Stand back," Sub-Zero said. Ashlynn complied, grimacing as he slammed his foot into Ermac's frozen form. It shattered, scattering various body parts across the street. At that moment, Ashlynn made it a point never to get on Sub-Zero's bad side.

"There you are."

Both Ashlynn and Sub-Zero turned, preparing for another attack. The man standing before them raised his hands, signaling that he was not there to attack them. He wore a leather vest and a portion of his face was covered in red paint. Ashlynn had never seen him before, so she was hesitant to let her guard down.

"Sub-Zero, Ashlynn Kross and Kurtis Stryker," he said, nodding at Stryker, who was trying to pull himself to his feet. "I am Nightwolf. I was sent by Lord Raiden to find you, the others await your arrival."

*_NEW SCENE*_

After a short discussion, they had decided to trust Nightwolf, and it seemed their instincts had been right. He lead them to a nearby church, where a handful of people had gathered. Sonya, Jax, Raiden and Liu Kang were there, along with Princess Kitana, who Ashlynn had only met briefly after Shao Kahn's defeat. There was also a woman dressed in green, who she had never seen before.

Suddenly, Ashlynn realized something; someone was missing. "Where's Johnny?" she asked.

Sonya, sitting on one of the church's pews, raised her head. "He didn't make it," she replied. There was a sadness in her eyes that Ashlynn had never seen before.

Ashlynn took a breath. Johnny was her friend, and she was hurt by his loss as well, but this was not the time to grieve. Raiden was standing near the large altar at the front of the room, so she approached him.

"What's our plan?" she asked.

Raiden sighed. "Shao Kahn must be killed," he said. "But there is something we must deal with first." The others gathered around him, listening intently. "I sense great power nearby, in a place where the dead are laid to rest."

"The cemetery?" Jax asked, and Raiden nodded.

"Something is happening there," he said. "And it must be stopped before we can take on Shao Kahn."

Ashlynn bit her lip, thinking. "The nearest cemetery is Saint Dominic's," she said. "I'll check it out, and let you know what I find/"

"Alone?" Sub-Zero said.

"Well, if we all go, we risk being spotted," Ashlynn replied. "And we don't even know what we're dealing with yet. Besides, I know where it is."

"It is risky," Kitana said. "But it may be our best option. We can use her as a scout, so we will not be walking into anything we are unprepared for."

Ashlynn nodded. "I'll let you know as soon as I find anything."

*_NEW SCENE*_

The sun was just beginning to rise as Ashlynn darted through the ruins of New York. As she approached the cemetery, a feeling of dread came over her. Raiden had been right, there was something evil here, even she could feel it.

She tapped the communicator on her wrist. Jax had repaired it before she left, she just hoped it held up. "It's Ashlynn, can you hear me?"

_"We read you." _The voice that responded was Sonya's. _"Have you found anything?"_

"I don't see anything yet," Ashlynn replied, careful to keep her voice low. "But this cemetery's huge, I'll keep looking."

For at least twenty minutes she wandered through the cemetery, weaving her way through gravestones and the mausoleums that were scattered throughout the grounds. Just as she was about to give up hope of finding anything, she heard a strange sound. It sounded like someone was singing...no, chanting.

Ashlynn followed the sound down a small slope and crouched behind a partially crumbled statue. As she peered around the side, she spotted a group of people. They were dressed in military uniforms and had been chained together on the ground. Ashlynn could not help but wonder how they were still alive, when the rest of Earth's inhabitants seemed to have simply vanished.

Standing directly in front of the soldiers was the man whose chanting Ashlynn had followed. Although she was unsure if "man" was the right word, as he was obviously not human. He stood well over six feet tall and he had odd red markings etched into his arms and forehead that contrasted strangely with his unnaturally white skin.

There was also another man. He was clothed completely in black, with only his eyes visible, but there was something oddly familiar about him. Ashlynn watched in fascination as he made his way slowly around the captive soldiers, burning intricate symbols into the grass as he went.

Ashlynn had to stifle a scream when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around so fast she nearly tumbled from her hiding spot, only to find Sub-Zero crouched beside her.

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?" she whispered, glancing up to make sure no one had seen them.

"I followed you," he replied. "I didn't think it was wise for you to come here alone, and obviously I was right. It looks like Quan Chi is attempting some sort of ritual."

Ashlynn glanced at the pale man, who was still chanting. "That's Quan Chi?" she asked, and Sub-Zero nodded. "Who's the other guy?"

"I don't know," he said. "I am more concerned about the sorcerer. Whatever he is doing, we need to stop it...now."

Ashlynn tapped her communicator again. "It's Ashlynn," she said. "There's someone here, Sub-Zero says his name is Quan Chi. He's trying to complete some kind of ritual, and we need to stop him before-

Both Ashlynn and Sub-Zero were stunned by the swirling vortex of green light that suddenly rose from the ground where the soldiers had been sitting. Ashlynn's eyes followed it as it reached into the sky, penetrating the clouds. It was massive.

"What...what is that?" she asked, almost too shocked to get the words out.

Sub-Zero did not answer. Instead, he dragged Ashlynn to her feet, startling her even more. "We've been spotted," he said.

He was right. The man clad in black was stalking right toward them. He stopped, his eyes falling on Sub-Zero. "You do not deserve to wear those colors," he said. "You are not worthy of them."

Sub-Zero was silent for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "Bi Han?"

"I was once, but Bi Han is dead," the man replied. "I am Noob Saibot, raised from death and perfected by Quan Chi."

"Brother, please-

"I am not your brother. You mean nothing to me, and I will not regret your death."

Sub-Zero's expression hardened and his fists clenched. "If that is the way it must be," he said. Ashlynn stepped forward, but he held up a hand. "No, I will do this myself."

Ashlynn nodded reluctantly. As their battle started, she turned her attention to the man called Quan Chi. Perhaps she could still stop this ritual. He had ceased his chanting. Now he was simply staring up at the immense vortex with a satisfied smirk.

He turned his head slightly as she approached. "This is what Raiden sends?" He chuckled. "Some Earthrealm whelp, barely more than a child? It is too late, your realm is finished."

Ashlynn shook her head. "Not until the last of our hearts stops beating."

The sorcerer's smile broadened. "Then we will not have to wait long."

Somewhere behind her, Ashlynn could still hear Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot, but all of her focus was on the man in front of her. Suddenly, in a burst of emerald light, he was standing only inches from her. She jumped, startled, but held her ground.

"What chance do you think you have, _girl_?" he said. "Are you really so eager to die?"

"If I have to die, then so be it," Ashlynn replied through clenched teeth. "But you are not taking Earthrealm without a fight."

She was shocked when the back of his hand struck her face so hard that she fell to the ground. Stunned, she tried to stand, only to be struck again, this time in the ribs. She heard a nauseating _crack _as he kicked her again and again. Somehow, she managed to make it back to her feet. The pain in her chest exploded, but she charged at the sorcerer anyway, trying desperately to break through his defense.

She did not land a single blow. He seemed to know exactly what her next move would be, and he blocked her time and time again. As she aimed her fist futilely at his head, he caught her arm and twisted it sideways.

Ashlynn cried out in pain, and she could not avoid his boot as he drove it into her stomach. Gasping for air, she sank to her knees. It was over, there was nothing she could do.

As she waited for Quan Chi to finish her off, a familiar voice called out. "Face me, sorcerer."

With great effort, Ashlynn turned her head. Nightwolf, the man she had met not long ago, stood nearby. "Get out of here, both of you," he said, signaling to both her and Sub-Zero. "Your souls are not safe, and I cannot protect you."

Ashlynn groaned when Sub-Zero rushed to her side and pulled her roughly to her feet. With Quan Chi distracted by Nightwolf, they fled the cemetery.


End file.
